Tell Me What To Do
by horanswhore
Summary: Justin slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. The tips of their noses touched before he kissed her. Ten seconds into the kiss and the front door swung open. "What the hell!" a blonde shouted.


**Author's Notes:** I own Allie. Oneshot for Mel. Read & Review. Enjoy, too!  


* * *

"Seriously, Justin. I can't do this anymore. It's not right," Allie said, pushing him off her.

He stayed sitting on top of her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not fair to Kelly. She's your girlfriend and I'm a slut for ever thinking about being your 'secret' girlfriend," Allie exclaimed. She pushed him off her again and stood up, putting every piece of clothing she took off back on. It was about five minutes during the third time after Justin entered her body when she realized she couldn't do it anymore. Not the sex, but the hooking up behind Kelly's back. This had continued on for too long and it was honestly all her fault. She started this. She started the flirting, she made the move on him.

"Babe, this is nonsense. You're just paranoid because we almost got caught," Justin said, taking her hand and pulling her back toward the bed. He had her sit in his lap.

"That's one reason. Look, before you came along I had a bad history with boys. What I'm doing with you is what they did to me. They cheated on me without me knowing and now look at me. I'm doing exactly what they did. It's not right, Justin. I know you love Kelly and this relationship you guys have is something worth saving. I know you two haven't been square for the last couple months, but resorting to me isn't a good thing even if I started it. Believe me, I love spending time with you, but I just can't do this." Allie stood up again and began grabbing her things. She never looked back after closing his bedroom door behind her.

Just as she hit the last stair, Justin appeared at the top. "Allie, please don't leave me. I need you," he pleaded, taking her hand and clenching it tight. She took her free hand, placing it against his cheek. She felt the rough scruff and smiled. She remembered when he told her that he wanted to grow out facial hair. While Kelly disliked the thought, she adored it. It got even harder to resist him after he grew it.

"I'll always be here if you need me, Justin, but our secret relationship has to stop."

"I don't want it, too. I love being you with you, Al. You make me happy."

"You make me happy, too. More than Randy, more than Wade."

Justin slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. The tips of their noses touched before he kissed her. Ten seconds into the kiss and the front door swung open.

"What the hell?" a blonde haired girl shouted, an angry expression coming through.

Allie felt like she needed ear plugs at the sound of Kelly's voice. She pulled away from Justin and said nothing when Kelly came at him and slapped him across the face. She started yelling like a maniac and was hitting his chest, throwing a fit like any girl would do. Though Allie had enough. She pushed herself in-between Kelly and Justin, pushing Kelly about a good fifteen feet across the foyer. She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell on her ass. "Don't get mad at Justin, Kel. It's my fault, alright. I started this whole thing. He came to me when you guys were having a tough time and I made the first move. I'm sorry this happened. I really am," Allie apologized, but Kelly came right at her and started pulling her hair and slapping her.

"You slut! You whore! You bitch!" Kelly screamed over and over again, tears welling in her eyes. She had never been so hurt before. The man she loved had cheated on her. It didn't matter who started it because he still went along with the cheating. She felt herself being picked up off of Allie which caused her to kick and scream like a child. He threw her down on the couch, then sweetly turned back to help Allie up.

"It's best if you go. I need to talk to her about some things. I'll come over later," he rustled.

"Yeah. Bye Justin," she weakly smiled, then heading out to her car.

When Allie left, Justin turned back to Kelly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, tears running down her cheeks, that angry look still on her face. "How long have you been seeing her?" she questioned.

There was no point in lying. "The last four months, when everything started getting rocky for us."

"So why did you feel you had to resort to her rather than talk to me?"

"Because you were being a bitch the entire time, so I talked to Allie. When you hooked up with Jake, I forgave you. When you did it again, we ended up fighting and nothing has ever been the same since. I'm just really getting tired of our fights over nothing or of the past."

"So what are you saying, Justin?" Kelly wondered, her blue eyes getting bigger with fear of his answer.

"I'm done," he replied.

When Allie got home, she found her brother propped on the living room couch, watching football and eating cereal. "Hey Allie Ballie," he called out to her when his blue eyes reached her figure. "Hi lazy ass," she replied. She made reference to the fact that the dishes weren't washed or his food wasn't put away. He was still the same Matthew as he's always been. She swore he thought she was his maid. He was lucky she let him stay with her because one, she was nice and two, she loved her older brother more than anything in the world.

"So where have you been all day?" Heath wondered when she flopped on the couch next to him.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Allie replied, sarcasm _not_ playing through her tone. Even her own brother, who she told just about everything to, didn't know about her and Justin's relationship.

"Allison Mikyla Cardona, since when do you keep secrets from me? Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your big broski," Matthew exclaimed, pulling her into a hug and ruffling up her hair. She sighed heavily and contemplated on if she should actually tell him or not. She knew he would get all judgmental. Allie pulled her legs up to her chest and faced her brother.

"I was with Justin all day," she admitted.

Matthew didn't looked fazed by it. He chuckled. "That's the big secret?"

"We were, uh, in bed all day together, uh, naked."

He stood up, his blue eyes growing big. He had a surprised look on his face. "Are you serious, Al? You know Gabriel has a girlfriend, right? Her name's Kelly, about your height, blonde hair, blue eyes, screechy voice?" Allie threw a pillow at him. "I'm not stupid, Matt. I know Justin has a girlfriend," she rustled, looking away from her brother. She buried her head in-between her legs. As she thought about it, the last four months she's been sneaking around with Justin and being his 'secret' girlfriend, if you want to call it that, had made her realize that she wanted to be with him more than any guy she's ever dated. And maybe that she kind of, sort of loved him.

Justin was on his way to Allie's house, the music turned up loud. He was trying to drown out his thoughts of what just happened, but it wasn't working. He kept thinking about earlier. Spending the day with Allie like always, having Kelly catch them kissing, breaking up with her for good. It was a lot to handle, but all he wanted to do was go see Allie and tell her everything. He looked in the rearview mirror. All his things were stuffed back there. Kelly had kicked him out the minute he broke up with her and told her that he had strong feelings for Allie. He didn't care if he had nowhere to live. All he wanted to do was be with her.

He pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and noticed there were two cars parked there, meaning Matthew was home, too. Justin wished he wasn't. He sighed loudly. "You did the right thing, Gabriel. You love Allie. You hurt Kelly, but your feelings for her weren't just there anymore," he told himself. He finally got out of the car and headed up to the house. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Matthew was the one who opened the door. "Justin, my man. What are you doing here? Where's Kel?"

"I need to talk to Allie," Justin replied, avoiding the Kelly question.

"Alright." He then shouted for Allie, leaving right after she showed up.

Justin smiled when he saw her. She was changed in a pair of leggings and an oversized hoodie, his hoodie he let her borrow a few days ago. "Hey Justin," she smiled lightly.

"Hey baby," he replied, going in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?"

He decided to spit it out than build up to it. "I broke up with Kelly. I told her that I didn't love her anymore, that I couldn't be with her anymore. I want to be with you, Allie. I love spending time with you. Like I said, you make me happy. I love you, Allie Cardona."

She honestly had no idea what to say. She loved Justin, yes, but she didn't know it was all coming out hours after all the drama she had caused. _Screw it_, she thought. "I love you, too," she broke down, thrusting herself into his arms, hugging him with all her might.

"Let's get married," Justin rustled in her ear. He felt her push herself away from him and he smirked. "What?" she asked. He let out a big laugh. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. Allie pushed him playfully, laughing along. Her laughing stopped when she saw a white car pull up into her driveway. She saw a blonde in the driver's seat. It was Kelly and she still didn't look happy.

Kelly got out of her car, bracing herself for what she was about to do. She got that Justin didn't love her anymore, but she still loved him. It broke her heart to know that he had cheated on her for the last four months and didn't know it. She felt stupid for not knowing. She walked up to Justin and Allie. They stood up.

"I need to talk to Allie alone," she said, directing her sentence at Justin. He nodded his head and left to go inside and hang out with Matthew for awhile. When he disappeared inside the house, she turned her attention to Allie. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just need someone to tell me what to do. I've given Justin a year and a half of my life, then we run into some problems and he resorts to you. I'm sorry for attacking you earlier, but you've got to understand, Al. Catching your boyfriend in the act of cheating isn't a good thing."

"I know how you feel. I do, Kelly. I didn't know what came over me when I decided to pursue him while he was dating you. It was wrong to do, but I still did it anyway. If you want me to talk to Justin about taking you back, I can," Allie offered. Kelly chuckled. "It won't work. He's set his mind on you. I know it hurt him to break things off with me, I saw it in his eyes, but he wants to be with you. Maybe it's for the best. We've been drifting apart anyway and now I know the reason. Look, we all work in the same company which is why I'm being civil. It's no use to be bitter because then it'd be awkward at work."

"Does this mean you're moving on?" Allie wondered.

"Slowly, but surely," she replied. "I love Justin, you know that, but he just doesn't love me anymore. If he did, he wouldn't have broken up with me."

"Kelly, I'm really sorry this aspired. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fau-"

Allie cut her off. "It is and I feel guilty. I took Justin away from you and up until today, I started feeling bad. If I never made a move on him and instead helped him figure out your guys' problems, we all wouldn't be in this predicament. It doesn't matter if you give me your blessing for me to date him, I'll still have this thousand pound weight riding on my shoulders."

"So Gabriel, you really broke up with Kelly for my sister?" Matthew asked as he flipped through channels.

"Dude, you say that like it's a bad thing," Justin replied, his South African accent coming through thick.

"It's not, but have some class, man. You break up with Kelly, then run to Allie. You're not even taking time between relationships. And if you hurt Allison, I'm gonna have to settle this in the ring with you."

Justin laughed. Matthew was a great wrestler, but the company wasn't just using him to his full potential. If they put him in a match, he would lose. It was wrong, but that's how the creative team put him. Hopefully, one day he'd get a big push. Their laughing stopped when Allie showed up, looking distraught. Both boys stood on their feet, Justin racing to her side.

"Allie, what happened?" Matthew asked, coming near her, too.

"Matt, do you mind going somewhere for awhile? I need to talk to Justin," she asked. The 25-year-old pro wrestler nodded his head, giving his baby sister a hug and a kiss on the head before he left. Allie twisted around back to Justin. "I don't think we should date."

Justin was in shock when those words came out of her mouth. Just an hour ago, they were telling each other they loved one another. Now she was saying they shouldn't date. Something was wrong here. Something had gone down when she talked to Kelly. "Did Kelly tell you we shouldn't date? What'd she say?" he frantically questioned. Allie shook her head. She could barely tell him. She fell back onto the couch, bringing her legs to her chest and hugging them tight. Tears were welling in her eyes, soon rolling down her cheeks. "Kelly didn't say a thing. This was my own decision, J. I just don't think we should date _right now_," she said. He knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Well, I won't allow it. I don't want to wait another day to be with you legitimately. I did this for us, so we could be together for real," Justin explained.

"So this means you still love her, don't you?" Allie questioned.

"I don't. You know that. I love you, remember. Please, Allie. I want to be with you."

"They're going to think I'm a slut."

"It doesn't matter what other people think. It's just you and me, babe."

"Promise?" She stuck out her pinky.

He took it, hooking it with his own. "Promise." He smiled.  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know I left the end a little iffy, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
